One, Two, Three, Four!
by Putri Luna
Summary: Satu buket bunga. Dua leluhur. Tiga hari. Dan empat kata./Entah itu sihir atau hanya ilusi, tapi yang jelas itu semua membawa Shikamaru pada suatu awal—pada satu gadis/ "Kapan kau akan melamarnya, Shikamaru?"/Mind to RnR?/Dedicated to O! Gosiph!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary : Satu** buket bunga. **Dua** leluhur. **Tiga** hari. Dan **empat** kata./Entah itu sihir atau hanya ilusi, tapi yang jelas itu semua membawa Shikamaru pada suatu awal—pada satu gadis/ "Kapan kau akan melamarnya, Shikamaru?"/Mind to RnR?

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>One, Two, Three, Four!<strong>

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Modified Canon, Twoshot, OOC, alur kecepetan, sudut pandang berubah-ubah.**

.

.

**Dedicated to O! Gosiph!**

********l**_ink_ Purple Haze _fansite_******: www. phaze-ina. co. nr (**hilangkan spasi)** ****

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**Happy Reading**

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"Wah, Shikamaru yang mendapatkannya!" teriak Kiba sambil menunjuk Shikamaru yang tengah memegang buket bunga itu—buket bunga pernikahan yang telah dilemparkan Sakura sesaat lalu. Agak aneh juga, mengingat yang mendapatkannya malah seorang pria alih-alih wanita, Shikamaru _lagi_ orangnya.

"Nah, Shika, kira-kira siapa wanita yang beruntung itu, hem?" Chouji menyikut pelan pinggang Shikamaru—yang nyatanya masih mengalami _trans _akibat penangkapan sebuket bunga mawar berwarna merah muda itu (dipilih dan dirangkai sendiri oleh sang suami—entah bagaimana bisa Naruto mempunyai pemikiran seromantis itu).

Mengerjapkan mata sejenak, lalu pria yang mempunyai gaya rambut seperti nanas itu menghela nafas lalu pergi—keluar dari kerumunan yang menyesakkan dengan pertanyaan 'kapan nikahnya?'.

"Hah, merepotkan…" gumamnya pelan, menggaruk kepala—buket bunga berada di genggaman tangan kiri dan tak sengaja matanya bertatapan dengan teman sejak kecilnya, Yamanaka Ino.

Entah bagaimana, waktu terasa berhenti berjalan, tatapan matanya tertuju hanya pada gadis itu, keadaan di sekitarnya terasa memudar—yang ada hanya dia dan gadis itu. Mereka berpandangan dalam diam, tanpa kata, hanya mencari sesuatu yang entah apa itu dalam manik mata masing-masing.

Dan yang lebih dulu mengalihkan pandangan adalah Ino. Ada sebersit rasa kecewa kala itu—genggaman pada buket itu mengeras, dan Shikamaru tak menyadari hal itu. Genggaman itu semakin keras kala pemuda itu melihat siapa orang yang berada di sisi Ino.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**mmmoooonnn**

.

* * *

><p>Sai.<p>

Satu kata namun cukup membuat Shikamaru merasa gelisah. Kata itu sudah lebih dari cukup menambah pemikiran di hari-harinya. Dia tahu gosip yang beredar, dia bahkan melihat sendiri bagaimana dua orang itu terlihat begitu dekat, _begitu serasi_.

Shikamaru bahkan tidak bisa memercayai diri sendiri kala menyadari bagaimana amarah bisa begitu menguasainya saat melihat Sai menggenggam tangan Ino—tangan yang dulu sering digenggamnya saat masih kecil.

Shikamaru tahu bahwa sudah waktunya dia melangkah ke depan. Nyatanya, kesehariannya yang berlangsung wajar, monoton, seketika membuatnya terbuai. Gadis itu, Yamanaka Ino adalah anak dari sahabat ayahnya, temannya sejak kecil, dan mereka berada dalam satu kelompok. Heh, jadi tanpa berusaha pun, mereka pasti bersama.

Tapi kini kata _pasti_ itu mulai gamang terdengar—sejak Shikamaru lebih dulu menjadi chunnin, sejak mereka mulai tumbuh dewasa, sejak Ino semakin cantik dan cantik, dan terutama sejak kedatangan Sai ke Konoha. Rasanya kian hari ada jarak yang tercipta antara dirinya dan juga Ino.

Hubungan mereka tak seperti dulu lagi—mereka jarang bertemu, kesulitan untuk saling berkomunikasi, entah karena tak ada hal yang harus dibicarakan ataukah karena Shikamaru yang terlalu susah untuk berbicara?

Mungkin yang kedua, karena Shikamaru bukanlah orang yang pandai bertutur kata.

"Haaaah… benar-benar merepotkan…" ujar Shikamaru pelan seraya membalik badannya, merasa bosan sedari tadi berbaring memandangi awan. Bahkan kegiatan yang acapkali dilakukannya mulai terasa membosankan karena beban di hatinya.

Mungkin memang benar.

Benar jika Shikamaru mulai merasa gelisah karena kehadiran pria itu. Benar karena tanpa diduganya, Ino menjelma menjadi wanita cantik yang benar-benar sanggup membuat adrenalinnya meningkat cepat setiap Shikamaru menatapnya. Benar karena mereka yang selalu bersama, membuat Shikamaru terlambat menyadari, jika gadis itu telah menempati posisi istimewa di hatinya. Ah, kenapa untuk yang satu ini, Shikamaru bisa begitu bodoh untuk menyadarinya?

Tapi… akankah Ino juga memiliki perasaan yang sama jika ada Sai yang selalu berada di sampingnya? Apa yang dia harapkan dari Shikamaru—pria malas yang tidak mengerti hati perempuan?

Wanita adalah makhluk yang paling merepotkan, mungkin itu benar. Tapi perasaan yang kini dirasakannya _jauh _lebih dari kata _merepotkan_ itu sendiri.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**mmmoooonnn**

.

* * *

><p>"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan Ino?"<p>

Ino seketika tersentak, wajahnya yang sedari tadi menunduk lantas terangkat, menatap lawan bicaranya, "Bukan hal yang penting Sai, hanya… memikirkan tentang Sakura dan Naruto."

"Begitu," ujar Sai pelan dengan senyuman yang selalu menempel di wajahnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau sudah memutuskan apa yang akan kau pesan?"

Saat ini mereka berada di sebuah restoran kecil di tengah desa. Restoran bergaya China dengan lampion merah seakan melayang di atas kepala mereka. Ino dan Sai duduk di meja dekat jendela, menyudutkan diri dari keramaian.

"Oh, iya, sudah…" jawab Ino kaku, otaknya masih belum bekerja sepenuhnya, sementara Sai hanya tersenyum simpul, seolah tahu apa yang sedang diresahkan gadis itu.

Kemudian Sai memanggil pelayan dan mengatakan pesanannya. Si pelayan—yang hampir mirip dengan Tenten—tersenyum ramah lalu berbalik meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Sesaat setelah makanan datang, mereka pun makan dengan tenang—hal yang sangat jarang terjadi di antara mereka berdua.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**mmmoooonnn**

.

* * *

><p>Rasa canggung menghampiri Ino lebih cepat daripada yang dapat dia duga. Dia benar-benar gelisah, alih-alih merasa ikut bahagia dengan pernikahan Sakura dan Naruto yang baru saja mereka hadiri. Hanya saja, ada sesuatu hal menyadarkannya saat pernikahan itu berlangsung.<p>

Ino menatap Sai yang kini sedang sibuk melukis sesuatu, dia menghela nafas pelan seraya berpikir mengapa bisa sesusah ini untuk memutuskan sesuatu. Kemudian dia menunduk, memandangi air teh yang bergolak pelan di dalam cangkirnya.

"Ino…"

Ino menengadah, ludah tanpa sadar tertelan begitu saja, "Ya, Sai?"

"Kau sudah memutuskannya?"

Alis mengerut dan mata terpejam, penat dan gelisah membayang seketika, "Maaf, Sai… tapi tolong beri aku waktu sedikit lagi."

"Begitu…" Jeda sejenak, "baiklah..." Ada nada getir yang tercipta kala itu, dan hal itu mampu menambah beban di hati Ino.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**mmmoooonnn**

.

* * *

><p>Shikamaru memandangi langit malam di mana bulan terukir indah serta titik-titik bintang yang gemerlap membentuk suatu pola. Seperti sebuah kanvas yang berisi warna hitam dan perak yang bercampur jadi satu.<p>

Bayang memanjang yang tercipta di jalanan berbatu, menegaskan akan kesendirian yang dirasakan Shikamaru. Aih, siapapun pasti pernah merasakan gejolak seperti ini, bahkan Shikamaru sekalipun.

Menghela nafas gusar, Shikamaru akhirnya memilih duduk di bangku tepi jalan. Sejak melihat Ino dan Sai masuk ke sebuah restoran, pikirannya yang sudah tak menentu lantas menjadi berantakan—tercerai berai, membuatnya semakin susah berpikir tatkala egonya menguasai.

Dan di sinilah dia berakhir. Sendirian, di tengah malam yang dingin, walaupun tengah musim semi, walaupun bunga Sakura menari-nari pelan di tiup angin, bersanding dengan jalanan yang sepi, tapi Shikamaru tetap merasa asing. _Ada yang kurang, dan dia tahu apa itu._

Tiba-tiba langkah kaki terdengar pelan, Shikamaru pun lantas menoleh, dan mendapati gadis yang akhir-akhir ini mendiami pikirannya berada di depannya. Mata saling memandang, keterkejutan jelas tercipta di wajah mereka, tapi seperti biasa, Shikamaru lebih ahli dalam menguasai dirinya.

Namun Ino-lah yang lebih dulu berbicara, "Shikamaru…"

Shikamaru terdiam—bingung harus berkata apa, lantas dia menepuk bangku di sampingnya, tanda bahwa dia meminta Ino untuk duduk di sana.

Ino pun berjalan pelan dan duduk di samping Shikamaru. Gelagatnya yang jelas terlihat gelisah bisa dibaca Shikamaru. Tapi akankah gadis itu tahu jika Shikamaru pun merasakan resah yang sama? Apa gadis itu juga tahu, jika kini, debar jantungnya kian mengencang dan mengencang? Atau, apakah gadis itu tahu bagaimana pikirannya berlomba-lomba menciptakan kata-kata, _apa saja_, untuk diutarakan kepada gadis itu saat ini juga—agar Ino tahu perasaan yang kini membelit hatinya, namun lidahnya kaku, otaknya terasa mencair kala mata biru itu menatap lekat ke wajahnya, dan sentuhan itu—apakah benar tangan yang sedang menggenggam tangan Shikamaru adalah milik Ino?

"Kau kenapa?"

Shikamaru diam, memandangi tangannya dan Ino yang saling bertautan. Ino ikut menoleh, lantas menarik tangannya dan seketika salah tingkah—mukanya memerah dan kata-katanya terdengar terputus-putus.

"Ma-maaf… itu… aku… maksudku… bukan…ya.. aku…"

"Aku mengerti," sela Shikamaru, walau sebenarnya dia tak mengerti apa pun. "Ngomong-ngomong, di mana Sai?"

Detik itu juga, Shikamaru langsung menggigit lidahnya, _keras-keras_—mengutuk dirinya sendiri mengapa malah memilih nama saingannya sebagai topik obrolan dengan gadis yang dicintainya. Dan _demi Tuhan_, Shikamaru telah berteman dengan Ino sejak kecil. Sejak kecil! Tapi kenapa dia bisa secanggung ini hanya untuk mengobrol dengannya?

"Oh, dia…" Ino mengalihkan pandangannya, ke manapun, asalkan tidak memandang Shikamaru. "Aku… ingin menjernihkan pikiranku, jadi aku menolak ajakannya untuk pulang bersama."

"Begitu…" kata Shikamaru datar, padahal hatinya membuncah oleh kesenangan. "Kenapa kau perlu menjernihkan pikiranmu? Apa kau… yah, ada masalah?"

Ino tertawa pelan, yang terdengar ganjil di telinga Shikamaru, "Tenang saja, bukan masalah yang akan merepotkanmu, kok. Hanya saja…"

Shikamaru menunggu Ino menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Jantungnya tiba-tiba bertalu-talu keras, firasat buruk datang dengan cepat ke dalam pikirannya.

"Sai melamarku… jadi kupikir—"

"Apa kau menerimanya?" sela Shikamaru, cepat—memburu. "Maksudku, kau—yah, kau akan menikah dengannya?"

"Entahlah…" Vakum beberapa detik yang terasa lama. "Sai memberiku waktu tiga hari untuk berpikir. Lagipula, aku tidak punya alasan untuk menolaknya, kan?" tanya Ino balik. Matanya yang bagi Shikamaru terlihat begitu indah, kini menatapnya—menusuknya, membuat titik nyeri di dalam dadanya.

Kehilangan kata-kata, otak tak bisa berpikir lagi. Shikamaru bahkan lupa bagaimana cara bernafas, dan saat mulutnya bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata, dia memilih _kata_ yang salah untuk mengungkapkannya.

"Ya, kau benar. Sai… pria yang baik, dan kau pasti bahagia dengannya."

Hebat.

_Kau benar-benar hebat, Shikamaru._

* * *

><p>.<p>

**mmmoooonnn**

.

* * *

><p>Shikamaru berbaring di atas rumput sebagai sandarannya, dan langit gelap sebagai naungannya. Oke, dia benar-benar lelaki yang amat payah. Bagaimana bisa dia memuji pria lain yang ingin menikah dengan gadis yang dicintainya begitu saja?<p>

Hebat, kenapa dia tidak menjadi konsultan pernikahan saja, heh?

"Ck! Benar-benar menyebalkan!" gumam Shikamaru lirih sembari menutup matanya. Herannya, setelah mengantar Ino pulang, Shikamaru malah memilih hutan sebagai tempatnya pulang. Taruhan, besok pagi Ibunya pasti marah-marah padanya.

Tapi dia tak peduli. Yang dia perlukan saat ini hanya kesendirian dan sesuatu yang bisa dia digunakan untuk menghilangkan rasa amarah juga rasa sesalnya.

Shikamaru menyesal karena menyerah begitu saja, _heh_, bahkan dia belum sempat menggapai tangan gadis itu.

Singkatnya, dia kalah sebelum berperang.

Benar-benar pria yang menyedihkan…

Pemikiran itu lantas membuainya ke alam mimpi, tapi waktu yang bergulir dalam mimpi terasa abstrak, dan tiba-tiba saja pagi telah menjelang. Shikamaru tidak ingat sama sekali tentang apa isi mimpinya, yang jelas, badannya tetap terasa lelah, dan pikirannya terasa penat. Sepertinya dia benar-benar kurang tidur.

Shikamaru beranjak dari posisi berbaring, lantas duduk dan menguap—memandang sekeliling dan mendapati dua ekor rusa tengah memandanginya dari balik pohon. Entah hanya perasaan Shikamaru atau apa, tapi dia benar-benar merasa rusa jantan itu tengah memandanginya dengan tajam.

Benar-benar memandanginya, seolah-olah sedang menilai penampilannya. Dan itu membuat Shikamaru berjengit heran, tapi dia tak memedulikannya. Itu hanya rusa, oke? Bukan hal penting.

Namun saat kedua rusa itu—jantan dan betina—mendekatinya, benar-benar mendekatinya—moncong atau hidung keduanya tepat berada sepuluh senti dari wajahnya dan peristiwa itu pun terjadi. Peristiwa paling aneh dan tak masuk akal—

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga, Bocah Pemalas," kata Si rusa jantan.

"Kami sampai bosan menunggumu, kau tahu?" ujar Si rusa betina.

—di dalam hidupnya. Rusa-rusa itu _berbicara_. Kepada Shikamaru. Dan tentu saja, dalam bahasa manusia.

Mengerjapkan mata dalam keterkejutan.

Oke, ini pasti mimpi. Pasti. Karena hanya itu alasan yang paling masuk akal untuk hal ini.

Baiklah Shikamaru, saatnya bangun dan buka matamu!

* * *

><p>.<p>

**mmmoooonnn**

.

* * *

><p>Ino terbangun karena suara burung di luar sana, tapi dia tetap memilih bergelung di tempat tidur, sekedar mencari kehangatan. Namun sinar matahari menusuk matanya, memaksanya untuk menyudahi tidurnya.<p>

Ino menghela nafas seraya mengusap matanya yang terasa susah terbuka, lantaran menangis sepanjang malam. Kemudian ia mendekat ke arah cermin, memandangi pantulan dirinya yang kusut masai—mata sembab dengan lingkaran hitam, rambut acak-acakan, dan raut muka yang kuyu.

Ah, jangan salahkan raut wajah itu. Ino sedang patah hati, jadi itu sangat wajar terjadi. Air mata kembali mengalir saat rasa sesak itu datang. Ino menyentuh cermin yang berisi pantulan dirinya, sedangkan otaknya mengulang kejadian tadi malam, tentang Shikamaru dan perkataannya.

Ino sudah ditolak sebelum menyatakan perasaannya. Shikamaru tak menganggapnya istimewa, karena itulah dia tak merasa terganggu akan pernyataan Ino tentang lamaran Sai.

"Menyedihkan… aku benar-benar menyedihkan…"

Ino menangis. Lagi dan lagi, namun sesaknya tak kunjung hilang dan cintanya pada Shikamaru tak memudar sedikit pun. Gadis itu mencintai pemuda pemalas itu, entah karena apa, tahu-tahu dia sudah mencintainya, begitu dalam, begitu tulus, tanpa diketahui oleh siapapun, kecuali dirinya dan mungkin Sakura—sahabatnya yang kini sudah menikah.

Dulu, Ino menyukai Sasuke. Dia selalu bersaing dengan perempuan lain, terutama dengan Sakura untuk menarik perhatian Sasuke. Dan Shikamaru berada di sampingnya kala itu, sebagai teman sejak kecilnya sekaligus teman setimnya.

Kapan kira-kira dia menyadari hal ini? Entahlah, apa saat kedekatan antasa Shikamaru dan Temari mulai menjadi bisik-bisik hangat di desanya? Ataukah saat tangannya tak sengaja tergenggam oleh Shikamaru saat mereka berjalan bersama di sore hari yang indah? Ataukah kala rasa sesak itu hinggap saat Shikamaru mengucapkan kata _merepotkan _ yang tertuju padanya?

Entahlah. Ino tidak tahu, dan dia tidak mau tahu.

Yang jelas, seketika semuanya berubah. Tiba-tiba dia menyadari bagaimana menariknya Shikamaru. Tiba-tiba dia mulai salah tingkah jika di dekatnya. Tiba-tiba dia mulai sering memerhatikan tingkah laku pria itu dibandingkan jauh sebelumnya. Tiba-tiba dia mulai merasa cemburu akan kedekatan Shikamaru dengan wanita mana pun. Tiba-tiba dia mulai suka mendekati Sai hanya untuk menarik atensi satu orang, yaitu Shikamaru.

Tiba-tiba seluruh dunianya terpusat pada satu orang—_pada Shikamaru_.

Dan kini dia benar-benar jatuh cinta pada teman sejak kecilnya, dan dia tersakiti karenanya.

Karena Ino menyadari bahwa mereka berdua hanya teman. Bahwa di mata Shikamaru dirinya tak lebih dari teman sejak kecil dan hubungan ini tidak akan pernah berubah.

Menyedihkan, benar-benar menyedihkan. Memikirkan bahwa Ino bukanlah siapa-siapa bagi Shikamaru membuat denyut menyakitkan itu kembali hinggap, hinggap, dan _hinggap_, lalu menelannya bulat-bulat.

Seberapapun banyaknya air matanya yang mengalir, seberapapun kerasnya isak tangis yang keluar dari mulutnya, semua itu tidak membawa perubahan. Ino masih dan akan selalu mencintai Shikamaru—bersama rasa sesaknya, rindunya, serta sakitnya, _semuanya_.

Menyedihkan.

Menyedihkan.

_Dia benar-benar menyedihkan_.

Ino lantas terduduk lemas dengan air mata yang mengalir deras. Emosinya membuncah dan mengendalikannya sedemikian rupa, sehingga logika melayang entah ke mana. Tiba-tiba saja dia merasa iri pada Sakura, pada sahabatnya.

Sakura bisa saja melupakan Sasuke—pria yang dulu dicintainya—dan berbalik menikah dengan Naruto, mengapa Ino tidak bisa seperti itu?

_Seharusnya Ino bisa melupakan Shikamaru dan menikah dengan Sai._

_Seharusnya dia bisa._

_Lantas, mengapa kini dia tidak bisa?_

_Mengapa?_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**mmmoooonnn**

.

* * *

><p>Gadis itu membuka toko bunganya lebih lambat dari biasanya. Setelah bisa menata perasaannya, dia berjalan pelan dan berpura-pura tidak terjadi apa-apa.<p>

_Dia kuat, karena itu dia pasti bisa mengatasinya._

Itulah rapalan yang selalu diucapkan Ino, berkali-kali, agar dia semakin kuat dan tegar, agar tangisan itu tak kembali tercipta. Karena sejujurnya, dia sudah lelah menangis karena cinta. Ah, apakah ini yang dulu dirasakan Sakura saat Sasuke pergi meninggalkannya?

Tapi nyatanya Sakura bisa bertahan, dan kini dia bahagia bersama Naruto. Amat bahagia.

Ino tersenyum saat memikirkan sahabatnya itu, seraya berdoa dalam hati agar mereka berdua selalu bahagia. Ino menarik nafas dan menghelanya kuat-kuat agar perasaannya menjadi lapang.

Benar, gadis itu harus bisa melupakannya. Dia pasti bisa. Yang dia perlukan hanya waktu dan juga ketegaran untuk menerima kenyataan, dan mungkin beberapa air mata.

Tapi semuanya pasti berlalu. Pasti.

Ia pasti bisa melupakan Shikamaru.

_Ia pasti bisa melupakan Shikamaru._

_Lupa, lupa, lupa…_

Dan kalimat itu Ino ucapkan dengan lantang dalam hatinya, berulang-ulang hingga terasa menjemukan, hingga kalimat itu meresap ke dalam setiap sendi tulangnya—hingga hatinya yang keras kepala melunak dan mengikuti perintahnya.

Perintah untuk melupakan Nara Shikamaru dan menerima cinta Sai.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**mmmoooonnn**

.

* * *

><p>"Kami adalah leluhurmu, Shikamaru…" kata Si rusa jantan sambil berdiri dengan keempat kakinya.<p>

Shikamaru lantas mengerjapkan matanya. Sekali. Dua kali. _Berkali-kali_. Tapi pemandangan di depan matanya tak berubah sama sekali—_heh, jadi ini bukan mimpi?_

Sepasang rusa (jantan dan betina) sedang bicara padanya, dan itu bukan mimpi. Sepasang rusa (jantan dan betina) mengaku sebagai leluhurnya, yang anehnya, malah memilih rusa sebagai wadahnya, dan yang jelas ini sama sekali _bukan_ mimpi.

Bukan mimpi, tapi kenyataan.

Shikamaru menghela nafas, lalu berbaring di padang rumput, mencoba tidur lagi.

"Hei! Jangan melarikan diri dari kenyataan secepat itu!" seru rusa betina, nenek leluhur keluarga Shikamaru—sebenarnya, sebutan apa yang tepat untuk hal itu? Entah kenapa jadi terlihat bahwa Shikamaru adalah keturunan dari rusa yang berevolusi menjadi manusia. Mungkin karena itulah gaya rambut keluarganya cenderung sama—bukan menjurus ke nanas, tapi _tanduk_.

Lucu juga jika dipikir-pikir, _heh_, mereka memelihara rusa yang _notabene_ masih satu keturunan dengannya—_hahahaha_…

_Che_, lebih baik dia tidur lagi saja.

"Kau benar-benar suka tidur ya, Shikamaru?" ujar rusa jantan.

Si rusa betina mendengus keras, yang benar-benar amat keras, melebihi dengusan normal manusia—di sini dia menjadi seekor rusa, _ingat_? "Kalau kau seperti itu, pantas saja Gadis Yamanaka itu berpaling darimu. Kau kurang agresif, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru mengerang kesal, lalu membuka mata, dan duduk di hadapan mereka, "Bisakah kalian pergi saja?"

"Dan membiarkan kau menjadi bujangan lapuk? Terima kasih, tapi kami tidak ingin garis keturunan keluarga Nara berakhir di masamu, kau tahu? Karena itulah kami datang ke sini," terang Si Rusa Jantan—sebut saja Kakek Leluhur.

"Dengan menjadi rusa?" kata Shikamaru, sinis, yang entah kenapa jarang terdengar.

Sang Nenek Leluhur mendelik kesal—_coba bayangkan rusa betina yang mendelik di sini_—kemudian menyemprotnya, "Mau bagaimana lagi? Tubuh manusia jaman sekarang susah dirasuki dan kami juga kerepotan di sini, karena harus mengurus bocah malas sepertimu!" _dan rasanya aneh berdiri dengan empat kaki, seperti merangkak saja. Oh iya, kenapa rumput ini tiba-tiba jadi terlihat lezat ya?_

"Jadi, apa mau kalian?" tanya Shikamaru melunak—semprotan dari rusa betina, eh, Nenek Leluhurnya ini benar-benar mirip dengan milik Ibunya, benar-benar membuat sakit telinga.

"Tentu saja membantumu mendapatkan gadis itu, Shikamaru. Untuk itulah kami ada di sini. Jadi, kapan kau akan melamarnya, Shikamaru?" tanya Kakek Leluhur dengan senyum lebar _khas rusa_.

Ingat kata melamar, Shikamaru teringat kembali dengan kejadian tadi malam. Dan hal itu sukses membuat perasaan menjadi kesal lagi. "Che, merepotkan. Aku sudah tak peduli hal itu lagi."

"Mana bisa kau tidak peduli lagi!" amarah Si Nenek Leluhur, membuat Shikamaru duduk tegak seketika. "Dan kau masih berani bilang merepotkan? Kami datang ke sini, jauh-jauh, untuk membantu_mu_, dan kau masih berani-beraninya berkata merepotkan? Kau pikir kau siapa, HAH?"

"Sayang, tenanglah…" bujuk Sang Kakek.

Nenek Leluhur itu menoleh dengan garang, "Diam!" lalu menoleh kembali ke arah Shikamaru. "Dan kau! Cepat angkat bokongmu itu dan pergi ke toko bunga keluarga Yamanaka, SEKARANG!"

Tidak ada yang harus Shikamaru lakukan kecuali mengiyakan perintah itu, bukan?

* * *

><p>.<p>

**mmmoooonnn**

.

* * *

><p>Semalas-malasnya Shikamaru, saat ini dia benar-benar malas, amat sangat malas (berapa kali dia harus mengulangi kata ini?), untuk pergi ke tempat Ino berada.<p>

Bagaimana jika saat ini Ino sedang bersama dengan Sai? Bagaimana jika Ino tidak membutuhkan waktu tiga hari untuk menjawab lamaran Sai? Dan semua pertanyaan yang berawal _bagaimana_ terasa tak berujung dilontarkan Shikamaru dalam hatinya.

Dan tahu-tahu saja, toko bunga itu terlihat semakin dekat, kemudian langkah-langkah pelan tertapak di jalanan, membuatnya semakin dekat dan dekat.

Terlalu dekat—hingga pintu kaca menampilkan sosok gadis pirang yang tengah memunggungi dirinya. Kakinya mulai terasa susah untuk digerakkan, dan Shikamaru berpikir, mungkin saja dia bisa bertahan dalam posisi ini seharian—hanya untuk memandangi gadis itu yang terhalang pintu kaca, seolah-olah menuangkan kenyataan di otaknya bahwa gadis itu tidak akan pernah menjadi miliknya.

Sial. Kenapa perasaan ingin memiliki ini begitu susah untuk dikendalikan?

Lalu gadis itu berbalik, pandangan mata mereka bertemu. Shikamaru bisa melihat keterkejutan jelas tercipta di sana—dan apakah matanya yang sembab itu dikarenakan ia habis menangis?

"Err… hai, Ino," sapa Shikamaru, bergeming di tempatnya semula—di depan pintu kaca, tak berniat masuk selangkah pun, atau mungkin ia lupa untuk masuk?

"Shikamaru?"

Kemudian dua ekor rusa yang tadinya hampir terlupakan itu mendorong punggung Shikamaru agar masuk ke dalam toko.

"Hei, hei, apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Shikamaru sembari menoleh ke belakang.

"Tentu saja mendorongmu masuk ke dalam kan?" ujar Sang Kakek.

"Iya, dari tadi kerjaanmu hanya diaaaam saja. Bosan aku melihatnya. Kau benar-berar pria yang payah seperti kakekmu," kata Sang Nenek.

"Sayang… aku tidak—" protes Sang Kakek tak terima. Bagaimana pun juga, dia tak separah cucu, eh, cicit, eh, apalah itu—nya sewaktu muda dulu.

"Ck… merepotkan. Hentikan semua itu, aku bisa jalan sendiri."

"Terserahlah," tandas Sang Nenek. "Yang lebih penting, cepat ajak gadis itu keluar—mungkin kencan. Setidaknya kau harus berusaha membuatnya menyukaimu."

"Nenekmu benar, Shikamaru," setuju Sang Kakek. "Bagaimana kalau piknik romantis di tepi danau dekat hutan?"

"Jangan mengada-ngada." Rona merah yang samar muncul di pipinya kala mendengar usul dari kakek leluhurnya. "Mana mungkin aku mengajak—"

"Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru menoleh seketika—bersama dengan dua ekor rusa—lalu menatap Ino. "Ya?"

"Dari tadi kau bicara dengan siapa sih?"

Shikamaru jadi serba salah. Mana mungkin dia berkata berbicara dengan rusa-rusa ini? Eh, tapi tunggu dulu, ada yang aneh di sini.

"Apakah Ino tidak bisa mendengar suara kalian?" tanya Shikamaru pada kedua leluhurnya.

"Tentu saja tidak bisa. Hanya orang yang memiliki darah keluarga Nara yang bisa mendengar kami berbicara," jawab Sang Kakek.

"Jadi itu sebabnya sedari tadi banyak yang melihatku dengan tatapan aneh, bukan karena kalian yang bisa bicara, tapi karena aku yang seperti orang gila, berbicara dengan rusa," desah Shikamaru, frustasi. Ini benar-benar semakin merepotkan. "Lalu kenapa kalian tidak memberitahuku soal itu?"

Jawaban epic, "Kau tidak tanya."

Jangan salahkan Shikamaru kalau dia kehabisan kesabaran dan menjadikan kedua leluhurnya ini sebagai obat awet muda.

"Kau sudah selesai bicara, Shikamaru?" tanya Ino mengalihkan perhatian pemuda itu. Entah kenapa lebih terdengar seperti _kau sudah selesai menjadi orang gila, Shikamaru?_

Shikamaru menggaruk kepala, salah tingkah akan kelakuan bodohnya. "Ya sudah…"

"Kau mau beli bunga?" tanya Ino lagi.

"Err…" Gelagapan, bingung harus berkata apa. Nyatanya, dia tidak mempunyai persiapan apa-apa untuk menemui Ino. "Tidak."

Alis terangkat sebelah, "Tidak?"

Gelengan kepala sekali. "Tidak."

"Lalu untuk apa kau ke sini?"

"Itu aku…. Yah… aku ke sini untuk…" jawab Shikamaru terbata-bata seraya mengusap bagian tengkuk lehernya. Lalu dia menoleh ke samping—ke arah kedua leluhurnya—mencoba meminta bantuan.

"Katakan kau ingin menemuinya dan—" jawab Sang Nenek.

"Katakan kau mencintainya sekarang juga!" sela Sang Kakek cepat.

"Itu… aku mau menemui cintai sekarang juga?" kata Shikamaru dengan nada bertanya, sedetik kemudian, dia baru menyadari perkataannya yang bodoh itu.

"Menemui cinta?" ulang Ino, bingung.

"Itu… itu…" ujar Shikamaru lebih bingung, "Bunga! Aku ingin membeli bunga yang mempunyai arti menemui cinta," kata Shikamaru yang entah mengapa terdengar lebih bodoh dibandingkan sebelumnya. Terkutuklah kedua leluhurnya yang sedang tertawa kecil melihatnya kesusahan itu.

"Tapi tadi kau bilang kau tidak ingin membeli bunga. Kau ini bagaimana sih?"

"Bukan, maksudku—"

"Ajak dia kencan, Shikamaru!" sela Sang Nenek lagi.

"Piknik berdua di tepi danau. Ayo, ajak dia Shikamaru!" tambah Sang Kakek.

"Shikamaru, kau dengar aku tidak sih?" Ino pun ikut-ikutan memanggilnya.

"Tunggu, diam dulu—"

"Shikamaru!"

"Shikamaru!"

"Shikamaru!"

Urat kesabaran pun putus.

"Diaaamm!" teriak Shikamaru keras. "Kau!" tunjuknya ke rusa jantan, "kau!" tunjuknya ke rusa betina, "dan kau!" tunjuknya ke arah Ino. "Diam, dan dengarkan aku bicara!"

Ketiga orang yang ditunjuk pun mengangguk pelan—acuhkan dua rusa yang mulai terlihat aneh itu di mata Ino.

"Ino," Shikamaru menatapnya tajam, "besok pagi, di tepi Danau Konoha dekat hutan. Kita piknik."

"Eh?" Mengerjap bingung. "Piknik? Tapi aku—"

"Besok aku tunggu di sana," potong Shikamaru, lantas berbalik pergi sebelum—

"Shikamaru," panggil Ino.

Shikamaru berbalik, "Besok, aku—"

"Rusa-rusamu memakan bungaku," kata Ino sambil menunjuk ke arah rusa yang _**katanya**_ leluhur Shikamaru, sedangkan yang ditunjuk hanya _nyengir rusa._

Tidak ada yang lebih memalukan daripada ini.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**To Be Continued…**

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**hancur bangett...  
><strong>

**Maunya bikin oneshot, tapi kepanjangan. Ini kayaknya sih bakalan two shot deh. Chap ke dua udah lese setengahnya sih…**

**Btw, maaf kalau ceritanya gajegajegaje dan chara-nya super OOC.**

**Sebenarnya mau bikin full fantasy, tapi nanti aku malah lupa lagi ama romance-nya. Yah, terpaksa deh Cuma nyempil dikit—romance-nya gagal lagi. Haduuuh... Tapi ini fantasy bukan sih?#guling2#ditabok#baliknabok#ditabok massal**

**.**

**.**

**Review please…. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary : Satu** buket bunga. **Dua** leluhur. **Tiga** hari. Dan **empat** kata./Entah itu sihir atau hanya ilusi, tapi yang jelas itu semua membawa Shikamaru pada suatu awal—pada satu gadis/"Kapan kau akan melamarnya, Shikamaru?"/Mind to RnR?

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>One, Two, Three, Four!<strong>

.

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

.

**Warning: Modified Canon, Twoshot, OOC, alur kecepetan—bener-bener cepet deh kayaknya, tambah abal dan ancurrrr!**

.

**Dedicated to O! Gosiph!**

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Happy Reading**

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Buah pir ini tidak enak… dan juga keras. Gigiku sampai sakit dibuatnya," jawab Sang Kakek.

"Bukan itu," geram Shikamaru. Benar-benar deh, kejeniusan yang dimilikinya pasti bukan karena faktor keturunan. "Ino. Apa dia sudah datang?"

Tapak kaki terdengar, "Sebentar lagi mungkin dia akan datang," ucap Sang Nenek yang baru kembali.

"Bagus," jawab Shikamaru. Rasa gugup mulai menyerangnya, membuat Shikamaru menggigil.

"Kau kedinginan Shikamaru?" tanya Sang Nenek.

Shikamaru menggosok telapak tangannya, "Tidak terlalu."

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi, ini akhir musim gugur dan udaranya terasa lebih dingin seperti saat musim dingin," ujar Sang Nenek.

"Dan kau memilih tepi danau sebagai ajakan kencan?" kata Sang Kakek tak percaya. "Mungkin akan jadi romantis jika kalian berdua tidak jatuh ke danau dan mati beku."

Shikamaru melotot tajam. "Sepertinya kau lupa, kalau ini semua adalah ide**mu!"**

"Hei! Setidaknya aku punya ide, 'kan?" ujar Sang Kakek tak mau kalah.

"Terserah." Shikamaru memutar bola matanya pelan. "Che, merepotkan… seharusnya aku memakai baju yang lebih tebal." Menatap tajam ke arah leluhurnya dan berujar pelan. "Lalu, kenapa kalian masih di sini?"

"Aaa… kau ingin ditinggal sendiri agar bisa bermesraan dengan gadis itu, Shikamaru? Tak kusangka kau ternyata anak nakal ya?" ledek Sang Kakek, pasangannya hanya tersenyum—yang jika tak dilihat baik-baik akan terlihat seperti rusa yang sedang err… diam. Oke, sebenarnya tidak ada yang berubah. Mereka _masih _jadi rusa, ingat?

"Yah, aku jadi ingat masa mudaku dulu," tambah Sang Kakek. Secara tidak penting, Si Kakek menceritakan cinta segiduabelasnya yang melibatkan hampir seluruh pihak, jika rusa juga dihitung.

Shikamaru merona tipis serta menahan kakinya yang mulai terasa gatal untuk menendang leluhurnya itu ke tengah danau dan melihat siapa yang lebih dulu mati beku. Haah… mungkin inilah yang disebut sebagai kakek-kakek berjiwa muda, jelas leluhurnya ini walau sudah mati tetap mengikuti jaman. Dan apa-apaan pula itu? Shikamaru menyuruh mereka pergi, agar mereka tidak mengganggunya—terutama Sang Kakek dan mulutnya yang tidak bisa dikunci itu—sekaligus menjauhkan pikiran Ino tentang dirinya yang mulai gila karena bisa bahasa rusa.

Saat Shikamaru tengah berkutat dengan pikirannya, sekumpulan rusa mendekat ke arahnya, jumlahnya kurang lebih dua puluh ekor. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Shikamaru mengeryit heran. Dua rusa saja sudah cukup membuatnya gila, apalagi ini? Jangan bilang jika mereka juga bisa bicara—oke, rusa memang bisa bicara, maksud Shikamaru adalah bicara bahasa manusia, jelas?

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Oh, mereka hanya ingin menyemangatimu, Shikamaru," jawab Sang Nenek.

"Menyemangatiku?" ulang Shikamaru dengan nada tanya.

"Benar," jawab rusa jantan yang lain—_catat baik-baik, rusa yang lain selain dua rusa merepotkan yang mengaku sebagai leluhur Shikamaru_. "Kami semua ingin memberimu semangat. Karena itulah kami ke sini."

"Semoga beruntung, Kak Shikamaru!" seru si rusa kecil yang berdiri di sisi rusa jantan yang tadi.

Shikamaru terbelalak—terkejut? Sudah pasti. Jadi… seluruh leluhurnya datang dan merasuki rusa secara massal untuk menyemangatinya begitu? Oke, ini mulai terdengar amat sangat aneh, atau kurang kerjaan. Populasi manusia seratus kali lebih banyak dari rusa. Lantas kenapa harus rusa? Kenapa tidak kuda, jerapah, kucing, atau makhluk bersel satu saja sekalian?

Dan ngomong-ngomong, rusa jantan yang baru bicara ini memiliki bekas luka yang sama persis dengan Ayah Shikamaru. Jangan bilang kalau dia adalah Ayah Shikamaru—karena ayahnya masih hidup dan masih sama-sama dengannya dimarahi oleh ibu kemarin.

"Jadi…" Shikamaru menelan ludah, gugup. "Mereka juga leluhurku?"

"Tentu saja tidak," jawab Kakek. "Jangan hanya mereka rusa yang bisa bicara, kau menganggapnya sebagai leluhurmu, Shikamaru. Itu tidak sopan."

_Coba katakan hal itu sekali lagi, Pak Tua…_

"Lalu mereka apa?" tanya Shikamaru lagi.

"Rusa," jawab Nenek.

"Rusa?" ulang Shikamaru tak yakin.

"Iya, rusa…" timpal Kakek.

"Rusa biasa?" tanya Shikamaru lagi, memastikan—matanya berkeliling melihat kumpulan rusa-rusa itu yang memandangi dirinya. Entah kenapa dia merasa mendapatkan teror yang mengerikan dari hewan yang dulu dipeliharanya. Mulai besok dia pelihara lebah atau kelinci saja.

"Yaiyalah!" jawab Sang Kakek. "Memangnya apa yang kau harapkan, Shikamaru?"

"Tapi—tapi… mereka bisa bicara!" seru Shikamaru sambil menunjuk rusa-rusa itu.

"Sebenarnya kami semua memang bisa bicara," ucap Si Rusa jantan yang sepertinya adalah ketua kelompoknya—kenapa disebut ketua kelompok? _Karena ada codet di mukanya, heh, itu sudah menjelaskan semuanya, bukan?_

Shikamaru hanya diam tak percaya.

"Ini rahasia. Tapi akan kujelaskan kepadamu, sebenarnya kami adalah-"

"Sudah cukup!" potong Shikamaru. "Aku tidak mau tahu apa pun itu. Tetaplah jadi rusa yang baik dan makan rumput saja di sana, oke?"

"Eng, Shikamaru," panggil Sang Kakek.

"Kau juga, makan buah pir atau apalah itu sampai gigimu copot dan jangan ganggu acaraku dengan Ino!" usir Shikamaru.

"Tapi Shikamaru-"

Shikamaru kembali mendelik tajam ke kedua leluhurnya. Dasar cicit durhaka dia…

* * *

><p>.<p>

**mmmoooonnn**

.

* * *

><p>Senja mulai terlihat—goresan jingga terlukis indah di langit bersamaan dengan awan putih yang melambung pelan bersamanya. Matahari mulai terbenam, menandakan udara yang tak lagi bisa dihangatkan dan malam mulai tiba.<p>

Shikamaru berdiam diri di tepi danau, menyaksikan bagaimana danau yang terlihat berwarna senja karena terpantul cahaya serta daun-daun momiji yang berwarna merah tua yang menari-nari indah di udara lalu jatuh ke danau dan menimbulkan riak kecil air.

Dan saat itulah gadis itu datang.

"Shikamaruuu!"

Shikamaru menoleh dan memandang gadis yang kini sedang berlari ke arahnya. Ah, bagaimana dulu dia bisa begitu buta akan pesona yang dimiliki Ino? Bagaimana bisa dia menganggap jika dulu Ino adalah gadis yang merepotkan? Dulu dia sangat bodoh dan kini dia jadi gila—_gila_ akan diri gadis itu.

"Che… kau lama sekali."

Gadis itu menunduk sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan mukanya, "Maaf! Kau tahu kan saat ini Sakura sedang bulan madu dan keadaan rumah sakit saat ini sedang sibuk-sibuknya, jadi aku—"

"Sudahlah. Tidak apa-apa. Lebih baik kita duduk di sana," ajak Shikamaru ke sebuah pohon yang besar. Pohon itu begitu rimbun dengan daunnya yang berwarna merah tua namun tak satu pun terlihat rapuh—walaupun angin berhembus, namun tak ada yang gugur.

Pohon itu berada di dekat danau sedangkan di belakang pohon itu terdapat pepohonan yang mulai kehabisan daunnya—di sanalah kedua leluhurnya dan para rusa berdiam dan melihat keadaan.

Namun seperti yang diduga oleh semuanya—termasuk para rusa—pada akhirnya mereka tak berbicara apa pun dan itu membuat suasana hening tercipta untuk dua puluh menit kemudian. Shikamaru tentu tengah berpikir keras akan apa yang harus dia ucapkan kini, namun dia urungkan karena Shikamaru takut dia akan berbicara hal yang _salah_ lagi.

Pada akhirnya yang bisa pria itu lakukan hanyalah menatap ke depan, ke arah danau, dan menggenggam tangan Ino dengan erat seraya jantungnya yang mulai berdetak kencang.

"Shi-shikamaru?" ujar Ino gugup sambil menatap tangannya lalu wajah Shikamaru.

Shikamaru bergeming, dan berkata, "Yah, hari ini udaranya dingin sekali ya?" Genggaman tangan itu tak terlepas, malah semakin erat—membuat kehangatan itu menyebar cepat pada dua individu itu.

Bodohnya Shikamaru, jika saja dia berpaling dan melihat bagaimana merahnya wajah Ino dan bagaimana senyum itu merekah tanpa henti—_masihkan dia berpikir jika gadis itu tidak mencintainya?_

* * *

><p>.<p>

**mmmoooonnn**

.

* * *

><p>"Ck! Sudah kuduga jika bocah itu benar-benar payah!" ujar Sang Nenek.<p>

"Benar sekali, Sayangku! Dari tadi mereka hanya diam dan diam. Sebagai laki-laki, Shikamaru kurang agresif. Entah meniru siapa dia itu," timpal Sang Kakek.

Sayangnya, karena terhalangi pepohonan, mereka tak bisa melihat bagaimana dua tangan itu saling bergenggaman atau pun senyum dari keturunannya itu.

"Tidak ada cara lain kecuali _itu_," kata Sang Nenek.

Kakek mengangguk pelan, "Ya, kita hanya bisa meminta tolong roh hutan untuk masalah ini."

"Ah, tapi Shikamaru melarang kita untuk ikut campur," kata Sang Nenek lagi.

"Tenang saja, Sayangku. Bukankah yang akan ikut campur kali ini adalah roh hutan, bukan kita?"

Sang Nenek menyeringai lebar dari kuping ke kuping yang jika diperhatikan baik-baik terlihat sangat menyeramkan. "Betul juga ucapanmu."

Mari berdoa semoga hal buruk tidak terjadi kali ini.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**mmmoooonnn**

.

* * *

><p>Ino tidak tahu ada apa gerangan dengan Shikamaru. Akhir-akhir ini tingkahnya aneh—tiba-tiba saja bicara dengan rusa dan membawanya ke mana-mana layaknya Kiba dan Akamaru, dan tiba-tiba saja mengajaknya piknik dan menggenggam tangannya.<p>

Padahal sejam yang lalu Ino sudah menguatkan pikirannya bahwa apa yang dilakukan Shikamaru bukanlah ajakan kencan atau apa pun itu—hanya piknik antarsahabat. Namun nyatanya, harapan itu tumbuh dan tumbuh terus, membuatnya lupa akan rasa sakit yang lalu dan tekadnya untuk mengakhiri perasaannya pada Shikamaru musnah hanya dalam satu detik.

Lalu Ino menoleh ke bawah, melihat bagaimana tangan Shikamaru membungkus tangannya dan semua itu dibawanya ke hati—membuatnya gembira sampai ia bingung untuk melukiskan bagaimana perasaannya saat ini.

Hanya karena genggaman tangan—hanya karena hal kecil.

"Sudah malam…" ujar Shikamaru tiba-tiba.

"Oh… iya."

Selintas perasaan kecewa menyergapinya. Ternyata sudah waktunya untuk mereka pulang—ternyata waktu bisa begitu cepat berlalu, padahal mereka hanya terdiam dari tadi. Bukannya Ino tidak ingin bicara, tapi dia terlalu gugup dan jantungnya berdentum begitu keras seolah-olah bisa meloncat keluar dari tenggorokannya di setiap detik yang ada—membuatnya susah bernafas, membuatnya susah berkata-kata.

Dan kini waktunya pulang.

"Hei… itu… apa?" kata Ino tiba-tiba saat dia melihat titik-titik bercahaya yang membentuk huruf U mendekat ke arahnya.

"Entahlah, kunang-kunang mungkin?" ujar Shikamaru tak yakin.

Tapi kunang-kunang hanya muncul saat musim panas, dan yang dilihatnya adalah cahaya berwarna biru. Lalu titik-titik itu semakin dekat dan dekat, membuat Ino bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

Oh!

Itu bukan kunang-kunang, tapi kupu-kupu! Kupu-kupu warna biru yang bercahaya. Mereka semua terbang ke arahnya lalu mengitari Ino dan Shikamaru pelan. rasanya menakjubkan dan juga indah, kemudian mereka pergi dan terbang melintasi danau dan tiba-tiba danau itu membeku.

"Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru mengangguk dan berjalan pelan ke arah danau. Mereka berdua melangkah hati-hati di atas es yang terlihat rapuh itu hingga mereka mencapai tengah danau. Dari dalamnya terpancar aneka warna yang meriak pelan layaknya kembang api langit membuat es putih ikut berwarna-warni.

"Sebenarnya ada apa ini?" tanya Shikamaru sambil menggaruk pelan kepalanya.

"Entahlah, tapi," Ino merendahkan tubuhnya dan menyentuh es itu—tidak dingin malah terasa lembut, "ini menakjubkan. Lihat Shikamaru! Kali ini seperti guguran Bunga Sakura!"

Tiba-tiba saja ada kerlap-kerlip berwarna merah muda laksana tarian Sakura yang tercipta saat musim semi. Indah sekali. Titik-titik itu menyebar dan membentuk lingkaran lalu bergerak mengitari mereka berdua—mula-mula sepuluh titik, dua puluh, lalu ratusan, hingga tak terhitung lagi.

Mereka berdua menunduk untuk melihat keindahan yang tercipta di dalam danau itu.

"Aku tidak menyangka bisa melihat yang seperti ini. Apa ini salah satu jurus ilusi?" tanya Ino.

"Aku rasa tidak," jawab Shikamaru. "Hei, kupu-kupunya kembali."

Dua belas pasang kupu-kupu itu mendekat dan hinggap di pucuk kepala dan bahu Ino. Sayap lebarnya berwarna biru tua dengan cahaya yang begitu terang, dan kupu-kupu itu memiliki segala jenis wangi bunga. Pertama-tama tercium wangi mawar, lalu lili, jasmine, kemudian wangi bunga lilac.

Lalu kupu-kupu itu menarik Ino dan Shikamaru agar saling mendekat dan dekat. Tubuh mereka saling bersentuhan hingga Ino bisa merasakan hembusan hangat napas Shikamaru. Hal itu sontak membuat wajah Ino merona—dia belum pernah sedekat ini dengan Shikamaru.

"Sepertinya aku sudah tahu apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini," ujar Shikamaru sambil merengkuh pinggang Ino dan menariknya dalam sebuah pelukan.

"EH?" Jangan tanya bagaimana merahnya wajah Ino ataupun kerasnya jantungnya berdetak. Ino yakin dia bisa kehilangan kesadarannya kapan saja.

"Mungkin aku memang harus mengucapkan terima kasih pada leluhurku itu," kata Shikamaru lagi sambil memegang wajah Ino dan mengusap pipinya seraya memperkecil jarak di antara mereka.

Jantungnya semakin berdebar, oh, dan bagaimana bisa dia mengambil napas dengan benar saat ini? Dia begitu, begitu, _begitu_ gugup sampai Ino merasa nyaris mati. _Ini tidak mungkin terjadi. Apakah benar saat ini Shikamaru ingin menciumnya?_

Merasa tak mendapat jawaban, Ino pun menutup matanya seraya menunggu apa pun itu.

"Hachiiimm!"

Ino sontak membuka matanya dan melihat Shikamaru menjauh dan menutup mulutnya. Oke… ini… yah…

"Maaf…" gumam Shikamaru pelan.

Ino tertawa kecil, rasa lega menyusup di hatinya bersama setitik rasa kecewa, "Tidak apa-apa, lagipula udaranya memang dingin, dan kau hanya memakai baju setipis itu."

Shikamaru hanya bergumam pelan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, sepertinya keadaannya sudah kembali seperti semula," kata Ino sambil menerawang ke sekitar, dan melihat bahwa danau tidak membeku lagi dan kupu-kupu itu sudah pergi. Untungnya mereka ingat untuk mengalirkan cakra ke kaki mereka sehingga terhindar dari jatuh ke danau dan mati beku. Yah, setidaknya kan…

"Ya…" jawab Shikamaru pendek.

Dan suasana akung serta canggung pun melingkupi mereka berdua sesaat setelah mereka mengingat apa yang baru saja terjadi. Ino hanya menunduk, tak mampu melihat wajah Shikamaru, dia juga tak ingin pria itu melihat wajahnya yang merona merah.

Gadis itu mati-matian menepis pemikiran bahwa Shikamaru tadi ingin menciumnya. Tidak. Itu tidak mungkin, dia tidak mungkin ingin menciumnya bukan? Dia hanya ingin… errr… bersin di wajahnya?

Oke, itu aneh.

Sebuah amplop tersodor di depan wajah Ino. "Ini, untukmu…"

Sebelah alis Ino terangkat, bingung. "Apa ini?"

"Buka saja."

Ino lantas membukanya dan mendapatkan sebuah bunga Edelweiss yang telah dikeringkan. "Shikamaru… ini…"

Shikamaru mengusap belakang tengkuknya dan berkata, "Yah, aku tidak sengaja menemukannya dalam misi dan kupikir kau pasti menyukainya karena bunga itu satu-satunya bunga yang tidak kau jual kan?"

Ino mengangguk, "Ya. Karena lumayan susah menemukannya." Ino tersenyum senang. "Terima kasih, Shikamaru, aku pasti akan menjaganya baik-baik."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tapi Shikamaru, bukankah misimu itu di Sunagakure? Bunga Edelweiss hanya tumbuh di lereng gunung dan di sana tidak ada gunung, bukan?"

* * *

><p>.<p>

**mmmoooonnn**

.

* * *

><p>Ino baru saja memeriksa seorang pasien saat Shikamaru datang menemuinya—jangan lupakan kedua rusa yang setiap mendampinginya. Heran—seheran-herannya—Ino, belum pernah dia melihat pria itu begitu akrab dengan binatang sampai membawanya ke mana pun dia pergi. Oke, keluarga Shikamaru memang secara turun temurun memelihara rusa, tapi rasanya tidak ada yang sampai seperti Shikamaru saat ini.<p>

Dan… mungkin hanya perasaan Ino, tapi sepertinya dari tadi kedua rusa itu memandang Ino dengan tatapan yang… err… agak aneh—persis tatapan Sakura saat berusaha menjodohkannya dengan Shikamaru, yang berakhir kegagalan, karena jika soal hati, bahkan Shikamaru bisa lebih bebal dari Naruto maupun Sasuke.

"Shikamaru?"

"Ehm… hai, Ino," sapa pria itu ramah sementara kedua rusa itu mendorong punggungnya agar lebih mendekat ke arah Ino.

"Ada apa kau ke sini?" tanya Ino lalu dia melirik kedua rusa itu. "Kau tahu, jika ini bukan rumah sakit hewan. Kau bisa pergi ke rumah Kiba kalau rusamu sakit."

"Tidak, bukan itu," kilah Shikamaru. "Ini… sepertinya aku sakit."

"Sakit?" ulang Ino saat mendengar perkataan Shikamaru yang terlihat tidak menyakinkan.

"Yah… dari kemarin aku tidak berhenti bersin dan badanku juga panas, mungkin aku demam," katanya dengan wajah memerah. Hmm… mungkin benar jika pria itu sedang demam. Tapi…

"Kau pergi ke rumah sakit hanya karena demam?" kata Ino tak percaya.

"Memangnya tidak boleh?"

"Yah… hanya saja itu… agak aneh. Lagipula sakitmu sepertinya tidak terlalu parah hingga harus pergi ke rumah sakit, Shikamaru," jawab Ino seraya menambahkan:_ dan kenapa pula kau mengajak rusa ke rumah sakit ini?_

Untung saja ruangan itu sedang sepi, jadi tidak ada yang bisa melihat rona samar tercipta di wajah Shikamaru, kecuali Ino, oh iya, dan juga dua rusa di sampingnya itu.

Shikamaru menunduk, "Itu karena…" Namun dia hanya diam setelahnya, membuat Ino kebingungan.

"Shikamaru?" panggil Ino.

"…"

"Hei… Shikamaru…!"

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu," jawab Shikamaru.

"Eh? !"

"Aku sangat ingin bertemu dengannmu, karena itulah tanpa sadar kakiku sudah melangkah dan pergi mencarimu."

"Shi-shikamaru…" lirih Ino. Detik itu juga, jantungnya berpacu semakin cepat, dan semua hal mengenai dunia mulai tersamarkan karenanya.

"Apa itu mengganggumu?" tanya Shikamaru.

Air mata Ino langsung meleleh, gadis itu begitu bahagia hingga tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa kecuali memanggil nama pria yang dicintainya itu. "Shikamaru…" Dia menggeleng pelan. "Tentu saja tidak."

Satu langkah terambil oleh Shikamaru, mendekat, dan merengkuh Ino dalam dekapannya. Gadis itu terkejut, namun membalas pelukannya, dia mengusap wajahnya di dada Shikamaru—merasa nyaman dan tenang.

Betapa hal ini begitu membahagiakan bagi Ino. Dan apakah ini artinya perasaannya akhirnya tersambut juga? Bolehkah ia berharap tanpa ada luka sesudahnya?

"Jangan pergi ke tempat Sai, kumohon. Aku bisa gila jika memikirkan kau akan bersamanya," ujar Shikamaru kemudian.

Ino pun mengeratkan pelukannya terhadap Shikamaru seraya mendengar detak jantungnya yang yang berdebar keras senada dengan debaran jantung Shikamaru. Air matanya mengalir lebih deras lagi, tak tertahankan, saking bahagianya.

Shikamaru merenggangkan pelukannya dan menggenggam erat tangannya Ino. Tangannya yang bebas, merengkuh wajah Ino dan mendekatkannya. "Aku tidak akan menyerahkanmu pada siapa pun."

Dan Ino pun menutup matanya, air matanya telah berhenti mengalir bersamaan dengan kecupan hangat Shikamaru yang menyentuh bibirnya—sekali, dua kali, tiga kali. Pada ciuman pertama, Ino merasa tak percaya akan apa yang terjadi—dia mati rasa. Di ciuman kedua, tubuhnya mulai bereaksi, dia mulai menyerah dan menerima segalanya saat lidah menjilat lidah.

Di ciuman ketiga, Ino luruh seketika—membuatnya lupa. Lupa akan dirinya, namanya, hidupnya, _segalanya_. Oh, betapa dia begitu mencintai Shikamaru dengan seluruh hati yang dimilikinya.

Tidak ada kata-kata cinta terucap, hanya ucapan semu dibalik semua sentuhan-sentuhan yang tercipta. Namun itu lebih dari cukup, setidaknya dia masih memiliki kesempatan untuk berada di sisi Shikamaru.

"Aku mencintaimu, Ino…" ucap Shikamaru tegas, tanpa sedikit pun keraguan saat ciuman itu berakhir juga.

Tidak bisa menguasai dirinya lebih lama lagi, Ino pun kehilangan kesadarannya sesaat setelah mendengarnya. Lucu memang, mengingat alih-alih pasien, malah dokternya yang pingsan.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**mmmoooonnn**

.

* * *

><p>Sesudah mengantarkan Ino ke tempat Shizune, karena gadis itu pingsan di tempat dan Shikamaru tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Shikamaru yang diusir oleh Shizune akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidur di salah satu kamar kosong rumah sakit sambil menunggu Ino siuman. Karena ada hal yang harus Shikamaru katakan lagi pada Ino, yang tak sempat terucap karena gadis itu keburu pingsan duluan.<p>

Dan akhirnya Shikamaru mendapatkan kamar kosong dengan enam tempat tidur yang tidak terisi. Dia memilih tempat tidur dekat jendela dan langsung berbaring, bersamaan dengan kedua leluhurnya yang ikut-ikutan naik ke tempat tidur untuk istirahat juga.

Shikamaru menghela nafas seraya berharap tidak akan ada orang yang melihat hal ini. Karena jika sampai ada yang melihat sepasang rusa malah tertidur di rumah sakit—apalagi rusa itu milik Shikamaru, pria itu pasti akan langsung diusir dari rumah sakit tanpa menerima alasan apa pun.

Tapi itu bukan hal penting sekarang, karena Shikamaru sedang teramat bahagia. Dia kembali mengingat ciumannya dengan Ino, dan tanpa bisa disangkanya dia mulai ketagihan akannya. Dia ingin mencium Ino lagi, dan menjadikannya miliknya.

Ah, betapa itu pemikiran yang indah. Detik berikutnya, Shikamaru telah terbang ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

.

Sesak dan berat.

Shikamaru mengerang pelan dengan mata masih tertutup rapat. Dia merasa ada beban yang amat berat tengah menindih tubuhnya. Ada apa sebenarnya ini?

"Ugh… ada apa ini?"

Shikamaru membuka mata dan terkejut mendapati kepala rusa tengah memandangnya dari jarak yang begitu dekat—amat dekat, sampai Shikamaru bisa mencium bau rumput dari nafas rusa itu.

Sontak Shikamaru terbangun dan berteriak kaget, lalu menoleh ke sekeliling, mendapati puluhan rusa memadati ruangan itu. Oke, ini mulai jadi gila. Apa sebenarnya yang membuat rusa-rusa itu jadi gemar mengikutinya.

Untungnya Shikamaru memiliki daya ingat yang luar biasa, jadi dia bisa membedakan mana rusa dan yang mana leluhurnya.

"Kenapa mereka semua ada di sini?" tanya Shikamaru terengah-engah sambil menarik nafas—ditindih rusa sebesar itu tentunya sanggup membuatnya sesak nafas.

"Ada berita buruk, Shikamaru…" ujar Sang Kakek.

"Kabar buruk?" ulang Shikamaru.

"Ya," jawab Sang Nenek. "Tadi kami melihat Sai datang ke ruangan Ino. Dan kau tahu apa yang kami dengar di sana?"

"Ino menolak lamaran Sai?" jawab Shikamaru dengan nada bertanya.

"Bukaan!" seru lantang kedua leluhurnya dengan moncong keduanya tepat berada lima senti di depan hidung Shikamaru.

"Yang kami dengar adalah Ino menerima lamaran Sai," jawab Sang Kakek.

"Apaaaa? !" teriak Shikamaru. "Bagaimana mungkin bisa? Aku… bukankah aku sudah menyatakan perasaanku pada Ino?"

"Memang, tapi kau kan belum mendengar jawaban dari gadis itu. Apakah dia mencintaimu atau tidak," ujar Sang Nenek.

Shikamaru langsung tertunduk lesu. "Ah, benar juga."

"Lalu sekarang bagaimana Shikamaru? Apa kau mau menyerah begitu saja?" tanya Sang Kakek.

"Setelah semua ini, kau mau menyerah begitu saja? Bukankah yang paling mengenal Ino adalah kau, Shikamaru? ! Jadi cepat susul dia sekarang juga dan pastikan sekali lagi perasaanya padamu. Kau tidak boleh menyerah begitu saja. Sai itu bukanlah—"

"Anoo… sayang…" panggil Kakek.

"Ada apa? Lho? Di mana Shikamaru?"

"Dia sudah pergi dari tadi untuk menyusul Ino," jawab Kakek.

"Apa? Dasar bodoh, seenaknya saja meninggalkan orang tua yang sedang berceramah. Ayo, kita juga pergi dan melihatnya!" ajak Sang Nenek.

Dibelakangnya, puluhan rusa tengah mengikutinya.

Rumah sakit saat ini, pasti akan sangat heboh.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**mmmoooonnn**

.

* * *

><p>Shikamaru berlari secepat yang dia bisa dan langsung mendobrak kuat pintu yang berada di depannya. Dan mendapati pemilik kamar itu tidak ada di tempat.<p>

"Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru berbalik, "Shizune-_san_, apa kau tahu di mana Ino berada?"

"Oh, kalau Ino, sepertinya dia berada di taman tengah," jawab Shizune agak kaget karena melihati ekspresi serius pada raut wajah Shikamaru. "Memangnya ada apa—"

Shikamaru lantas melompat keluar dari jendela dengan cepat layaknya hembusan angin.

"—Shikamaru?" ucap Shizune menyelesaikan ucapannya lalu berbalik, hendak pergi namun langkahnya tertahan oleh sekumpulan rusa di depannya.

"Hi-hiieeee! Kenapa bisa ada rusa di sinii?"

Hari ini sepertinya rumah sakit akan benar-benar heboh.

.

.

.

.

.

"CHOUJI!"

Orang yang dipanggil menoleh bersamaan dengan keripik kentangnya yang senantiasa. "Shikamaru? Ada angin apa kau ke sini?"

"Kau melihat di mana Ino?" tanya Shikamaru langsung.

Chouji tergagap menjawab saat melihat ekspresi Shikamaru. "Di-dia bilang dia ingin menemui Nona Tsunade. jadi dia mungkin ada di ruangan kepala rumah sakit. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau—"

Dan Shikamaru langsung melesat pergi tanpa mendengar kata-kata Chouji hingga akhir.

_Krauk!_ "Kenapa dia tergesa-gesa seperti itu sih?"

Lalu Chouji melanjutkan langkahnya, namun dua langkah berikutnya dia berhenti. Terbelalak kaget, melihat puluhan rusa mendekatinya, bahkan saking kagetnya, keripik kentangnya terjatuh tanpa dia sadari.

"A… a… ke-kenapa ada rusa di sini?" ujar Chouji seraya mundur perlahan.

Kehebohan masih berlanjut. Sepertinya…

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di depan sana, Shikamaru melihat Ino tengah memberikan sebuket bunga pada seorang nenek tua. Ada beberapa orang yang menemaninya—Tsunande-_sama_, Kakashi, Hinata, Kurenai, dan entah siapa lagi. Shikamaru tidak peduli—yang dia pedulikan hanya Ino dan Ino dan Ino.

"INO!"

Ino tersentak dan langsung menoleh. "Shikamaru? A-ada apa?" tanyanya kaget saat melihat Shikamaru langsung berlari ke hadapannya dan menggenggam tangannya erat-erat.

Shikamaru terdiam sesaat, lalu menatap tajam ke manik mata Ino. Pancaran matanya terlihat fokus dan tegas dan tertuju hanya pada gadis di depannya, mengindahkan semua orang di sampingnya yang terlihat bingung.

"Yamanaka Ino! MENIKAHLAH DENGANKU!" teriak Shikamaru tanpa sadar saking fokusnya dia pada tujuannya. Dia bahkan melupakan kenyataan bahwa suaranya amat sangat keras hingga siapa pun yang berada di sana dapat mendengarnya.

"Shi-shikamaru?" Ino terbelalak lebar. Entah mimpi apa dia semalam, setelah mendapat pernyataan cinta dengan balutan ciuman, kini dia dilamar oleh pria yang dicintainya? ! Oh, bagaimana mungkin setiap kebahagian yang diinginkannya bisa terkumpul menjadi satu paket seperti ini.

"Jangan menikah dengan Sai, aku bisa gila jika kau melakukan itu—"

"Apa maksudmu? Siapa yang menikah dengan Sai?" tanya Ino heran.

"Tapi-tapi, bukankah kau tadi bertemu Sai dan—"

"Aku memang bertemu Sai," sela Ino pelan. "Tapi aku sudah menolaknya karena mencintai pria lain."

Shikamaru tertunduk lesu. Rupanya Ino sudah mempunyai tambatan hati lain. "Begitu…"

Ino terdiam, kemudian menarik kerah baju Shikamaru dan memberikannya ciuman singkat seraya berujar, "Dan pria itu adalah kau."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja bodoh! Dasar pria bebal!"

Dan ciuman itu pastinya kan berlangsung lagi jika saja orang-orang tidak berdehem pelan untuk mengganggunya.

"Maaf… tapi sepertinya kalian lupa jika masih ada kami di sini," kata Kakashi sambil mengerling jahil.

"Ternyata mitos itu benar. Sepertinya si penerima buket bunga pernikahan akan menikah tahun ini," kata Tsunade geleng-geleng kepala seraya bergumam pelan: _dasar anak muda jaman sekarang…_

Sementara Ino dan Shikamaru hanya tertunduk malu.

"Ehm… Shikamaru, bisa kau urus yang satu ini dulu?"

Shikamaru menoleh dan melihat puluhan rusa sedang berlari-lari di taman dan makan rumpu di sana. Sementara dua orang leluhurnya tengah berjalan ke arahnya.

"Kalian berbohong padaku," ujar Shikamaru.

"Jika tidak seperti itu, aku rasa kau tidak akan pernah punya keberanian untuk melamarnya, Shikamaru," jawab Sang Nenek.

"Lagipula, waktu kami sudah hampir habis, makanya kami agak licik sedikit. Hehehehe…" kekeh Sang Kakek. "Lucu juga melihatmu seperti itu."

"Jadi, kalian akan pergi sekarang?"

"Ya."

"Hati-hati, jangan makan buah pir sembarangan."

.

.

.

.

.

"Shikamaru, dari tadi kau bicara dengan siapa sih?" tanya Ino.

Shikamaru meraih tangan itu dan menggenggamnya erat, "Hanya dengan dua leluhur yang merepotkan."

"Eh? !"

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

**The End**

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Bentar dulu, aku mau teriak…**

**ARRRRRGHHHH! KOK CERITANYA JADI KAYA GINI SEEEEHHH! TERKUTUK KAU, UJIAAAAANNN!**

**#PLAK**

**Oke, Aku buat ini di tengah-tengah ujian yang menggila. Aarrhh! Kenapa sih ujiannya harus dua minggu lamanya? Aku gak bisa baca komik, gak bisa baca novel manusia setengah salmon, gak bisa donlot anime. Cuma bisa ngapalin buku-buku tebel yang ampuuuunnn… nyebelin bangettt!**

**Yang keluarnya apa, yang aku pelajarin apa. Oke, cukup curcolnya.**

**Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf buat telatnya update ama jeleknya chap dua ini. Huhuhu…**


End file.
